The Legacy
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: this is the squeal to Never Too Late... The children of our favorite couples and a few Oc have band together to fight a new rising evil threatening those they love. Time and Trials will be their test can they survive? discontinued.


The Legacy

An: This is the squeal to 'Never Too Late'. I hope you enjoy it like you did the last one. Review if you can.

Sai moved silently over the roof tops. His sister Akira was a little further behind him in case he was spotted or vice versa. He stopped on a particular roof staring over the vast expanse of the village. The moon barely cast any light on the pair. His sister landed softly beside him. Her pink hair was tucked safely under her hat. Her onyx eyes stared back into his eyes. May people of their village called them the children of shadows. Sai hated looking back but on nights like this he couldn't help it. His parents had died four years previous while on a return trip from a previous mission. Ever since then he took care of Akira on his own. On occasions Naruto would check on them, but most of the time they were on their own. It wasn't so bad with the Uchiha fortune to back them. What hurt the most was the fact when the children looked into the mirror it was like looking at their parents again. Akita looked like her mother except with her father's eyes, and he had his father's features and hair but his eyes were jade. Both twins were aloof like their father though. The hokage sent them on a mission because the two of them are stealthy in any of their missions.  
He came to a stop and his sister stopped beside him. They both observed the town below them.  
"Sai we're here to deliver our message nothing else."  
"I remember Kita."  
"Be sure that you do, from what I hear the Kazekage isn't very friendly towards intruders even if their ally's children."  
Sai ignored his sister for a moment and stared off towards the mansion they were about to infiltrate.  
"Why can't we go in the traditional way?" Sai sighed softly.  
"Because Sai it just isn't us."  
He shook his head at her laughter in her tone. His gaze returned to the mansion. A light tapping on his shoulder made him swat at it thinking Akita was poking him. Turning his sister was still staring at the mansion as if she hadn't move. The annoying poking continued until he turned to yell at Akita but his sister was gone.  
"Looking for something, kid?" a rough voice asked from behind him.  
Sai rushed to his feet and turned around, but it was to late sand surrounded him and the last thing he saw was menacing green eyes with red hair before darkness took over.  
Once he could see again he was on his knees with his sister beside him. His sister's head was down. He looked up to see a man in black robes with red hair and green eyes. The kanji symbol for love on his forehead. Sai's jade eyes came up and met the pale green of Gaara's eyes. His son stood beside him. The older man's eye brows furrowed in though as he looked at him.  
"Do I know you kid? You remind me of someone."  
"You have never met us before Kazekage," Akita said with her head bowed still.  
"Then why do you look familiar?"  
Both of them took off their hats to allow their hair to flow free. Normally when people saw their hair they knew who they were dealing with. Both twins stood and looked at the Kazekage in the eyes.  
"We are the legacy of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha," Sai said proudly.  
Gaara nodded his head in understanding. The pink hair was a dead give away to who the parents of these children were.  
"State you're purpose Uchiha," he commanded looking at Sai.  
"My brother and I were sent by the Hokage herself," Akita stated softly before moving forward and pulling out a scroll that she handed to the Kazekage. Akita felt that annoying prickle in the back of her neck that made her nervous when people stared at her. Looking over to where the Kazekage's son stood, he was watching her.  
"What?" she snapped at him.  
"Nothing," the boy stuttered.  
A blush crept up his cheeks. Akita rolled her eyes at the obvious infatuation running through the red head's mind. She snorted and gave herself a chance to look around the place. Sighing heavily she let her mind wander back their path towards home. She missed Kyo. He was the oldest of the two Hatake children. Her mind settled on the beautiful silver of his hair and the striking amethyst of his eyes. She remembered that his mother had amethyst eyes. From first meeting it didn't take her long to fall for him and to cover it up she fought with him.  
"What exactly does your Hokage want?" Gaara asked interrupting Akita's thoughts.  
"There is a threat roaming the countries and harming our allies. Our Hokage wishes to show her concern by housing your son."  
"Then why not send someone older?"  
"Our parents, sir. She figured out of all the possible candidates to get your son safely to Konoha. That is if you trust us enough. And she also assumed we would be able to convince you to help us. There is rumor this threat killed your wife, and our parents.."  
"Dad can I go?" his son pleaded.  
"How long with Ryuu be in your care?"  
"Until the threat is taken care of."  
Gaara thought for a moment before sighing.  
"I will allow Ryuu to go with you on the condition that his bodyguard goes with him."  
Sai looked at Akita and she nodded.  
"There will be no further argument. The bodyguard can accompany us."  
"Ryuu go and prepare tell Arianna to prepare as well."  
"Yes, father."  
The boy scrambled to do as his father ordered. Gaara looked at the strange pair.  
"Are you twins?"  
"No," Sai said softly. "I'm a year older than she is."  
"That's odd then that they'd put you two together."  
"I was placed on his team because it was a request of my father, besides I can keep up with them."  
Gaara sat down on his chair. At times like this he wished his wife was here. She'd know what to do.  
"I'm entrusting my son and his bodyguard to your care."  
Akita sat down gracefully and began to meditate. Sai watched his sister and sighed, this was going to be a tough mission. Leaning back he let his mind drift while waiting on Ryuu and Arianna to come down so their trip home could begin.


End file.
